plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-games
Mini-games are a feature available in Plants vs. Zombies, where they are accessed through the main menu below Adventure Mode, or on the iPad version are accessed through Quick Play. They either have you pick plants, use a conveyor belt (or something like a conveyor belt), or have plants out for you. There are twenty Mini-games that include many twists to the game, such as smaller zombies and zombies with plants for heads. On the iPad, iPod Touch/iPhone, and in the GOTY version, beating the eighteen/twenty/sixteen mini-games present will earn the player the Achievement Beyond the Grave. The music for some of the games is Loonboon. Overview At first, Mini-games cannot be accessed, but the mode is unlocked as the player progresses through the game. There will be three unlocked Mini-games before finishing Adventure Mode. After the player completes Adventure Mode, more Mini-games will be unlocked, and the player must complete them to unlock further Mini-games. Each Mini-game yields one diamond after the first completion, and a bag with five gold coins in subsequent plays. The player must complete all 20 Mini-games, the first 10 Survival Mode stages, and the first 9 Vasebreaker/I, Zombie Puzzle Mode games in order to get the Gold Sunflower Trophy. This will also unlock the Nobel Peas Prize Achievement in the Game of the Year Version. Minigames are unlocked on level 3-2. On the iPhone and iPod Touch, Mini-Games must be purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. There are no minigames on Android tablets or Android phones except for a ones you encounter in the campaign, like Whack a Zombie and Wall-nut Bowling. These are listed as Bonus Games under Quick Play. In the iPad version Vasebreaker is under Mini Games, but it is different from the version in the iPod, iPhone, etc. List of Mini-games *'ZomBotany': Here, everything is normal, except that the Zombies have plants instead of their heads. Whatever plant happens to be there, the Zombie will act both like the plant and a normal Zombie. For example, a Zombie with a Peashooter on his head will walk slowly towards the player's plants, shooting peas on that lane as he goes and eating the plants once he reaches them but Wall-nut Zombie has same health as a Wall-nut. *'Wall-nut Bowling': Just like the one in Adventure Mode, the player must bowl Wall-nut at the approaching zombies in order to kill them. *'Slot Machine': The player must pay 25 sun to pull the lever in order to get Plants, more Sun or more Money. In order to complete this mini-game, the player must acquire 2000 sun to finish the level. *'It's Raining Seeds': Like Conveyor-Belt level, except the seeds will disappear if the player doesn't plant them shortly after they fall. It takes place on a Fog level, and is not present in the PS3, Xbox 360 and XBLA versions. *'Beghouled': Just like PopCap's previous game Bejeweled, except the player's jewels will be plants which will attack the approaching zombies. Sun is obtained from successful matches and can be used to fill in empty spots (200 Sun) or purchase upgrades. The level ends after 75 matches are made. *'Invisighoul': A night-time pool Conveyor Belt level with no fog, the twist is that all approaching zombies will be invisible. Plants will still fire at them, though, and the player can see the impacts and parts falling off the zombies. The player can use an Ice-shroom to see their places on the lawn. On the Xbox 360 version you can see which lane a zombie comes from. *'Seeing Stars': A front yard daytime level in which the player must plant Starfruit on several outlined spots in the shape of a star, while also defending himself/herself. The player cannot plant anything except Starfruit (and Pumpkin) on the outlined spots, and he/she wins when each outlined spot has a Starfruit on it. *'Zombiquarium': Like Insaniquarium, except with zombies, brain and sun. *'Beghouled Twist': Like Bejeweled Twist, in the same style as Beghouled, except matches are made through rotating plants in a circle. *'Big Trouble Little Zombie': All zombies are smaller, move faster and come in much greater numbers, but they're easier to kill. This mini-game is not present in the DS and DSiWare versions. *'Portal Combat': There are two pairs of 'portals' around the map: when a zombie or projectile from a plant enters one of these, it exits through the other portal, in the same direction that it entered. Portals will randomly change places throughout the level. *[[Column Like You See 'Em|'Column Like You See 'Em']]: Each plant that the player plants on the roof will be duplicated on each lane in that column, and zombies will come in much greater numbers. *'Bobsled Bonanza': A daytime pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, several Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis will appear throughout the level unless the player melts the ice. If the player does, he/she will face several Zombonis first. *'Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick': A normal daytime pool level, except everything will be much faster. This mini-game is absent in the DS and DSiWare versions. *'Whack a Zombie': Zombies will appear from graves, and the player must whack them with your hammer. They will sometimes drop sun, which he/she can use to plant Grave Busters, Potato Mines and Ice-shrooms. Ice-shrooms are replaced with Cherry Bombs in the iPhone and iPod Touch version. *'Last Stand': A daytime pool level. The player starts with 5000 sun and must survive for 5 flags. The player cannot plant free plants (Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms), and sun-producting plants (Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers) or the Imitater versions of them. It is also not required to use Grave Busters and it's never recommended to use Planterns, Blovers and Flower Pots. *'ZomBotany 2': Like ZomBotany, though this one takes place in the pool, and there are more types of plant-zombies, such as jalapeno, squash, gatling pea, and tallnut. *'Wall-nut Bowling 2': Similar to Wall-nut Bowling, but with Screen Door Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Back-up Dancers, and Giant Wall-nuts which squash all the zombies in a row. *'Pogo Party': The player will face mostly Pogo Zombies in this roof level, as well as normal zombies in the huge waves. *'Dr. Zomboss's Revenge': Just like the final boss, except this time Dr. Zomboss will have more health and will send his minions more often. *'Buttered Popcorn': Touch up to eleven zombies's heads at once to place butter there, then destroy them using the provided Cob Cannons. It is exclusive to the iPad. *'Heavy Weapon': Control a Lawn Mower on the bottom of the screen with one joystick, while using the other to aim and fire Peas from a cannon on the lawn mower. It is exclusive to the XBLA, Xbox 360, and PS3. *'Heat Wave': A minigame exclusive to the Nintendo DS and DSiWare versions of the game. It takes place in the pool, in which only ten plants are given that can be moved anywhere that is needed. Sometimes the Peashooters tire from the heat, and the player then yells into the mic to encourage them, thus turning them orange and greatly increasing their firing speed for a short time. This mini-game replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie. *'BOMB All Together!': A minigame exclusive to the DS version of the game, in which the player is given 25 explosive plants to dispatch zombies with. It might be possible to get the Pyromaniac achievement. *[[Homerun Derby|'Homerun Derby']]: A minigame exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game. A player must hit 30 Home Runs by using the stylus as a baseball bat while preventing the zombies from entering the player's house. *[[Air Raid|'Air Raid']]: A minigame exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game, where you control a flying Gatling Pea with the stylus trying to defeat Dr. Zomboss in his flying Zombot. It is same as a cancelled mini-game. *'Zombie Trap': A Minigame Exclusive to the Nintendo DSiWare Version, where you attract Zombies using Brains to trap and kill them. *'Vasebreaker' : A Minigame in the iPad version which is similiar to the one under Puzzle Mode in other versions. You have to break pots and get the plants inside like Peashooter, Snow Peas, Squash, and Hypnoshrooms. Sometime there will be Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Jack in the Box Zombies, Football Zombies inside. See Also *Adventure Mode *Puzzle Mode *Survival Mode Category:Modes Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Night Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Fog Mini-games Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Day Category:Night Category:Pool Category:Fog Category:Roof Category:plants Category:Zombies Category:Zombies in badges